The Name Game
by WerePuppy
Summary: Tonks and Remus survived the war, returned home to their son and, two years later, found themselves playing the name game for their next child. AU oneshot in which the Lupins survive.


Small bits of information:

-Set after the war

-Teddy is about two

-Both Remus and Tonks survived

-And Tonks is pregnant with their second child

Enjoy

"Remus?" She whispered, breaking the silence of the night, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I felt it move." Came the soft reply, followed by a barely muffled gasp.

"Oh my Merlin." Tonks sighed, throwing her head back against the pillow, "You've woken her up. I'll never get back to sleep now." Placing a hand on the large bump, she felt a tiny foot pressed against her palm and movement in the rest of her abdomen, "Remus John Lupin," she hissed as quietly as she could, "I am going to bloody kill you. Ow." She added, slapping her husband's hand away as he began poking around, searching for a movement from the unborn child. Out of nowhere, the bedside lamp flickered on, making her wince and grumble as light filled the room. She loved her husband with every fibre in her body, but it would be an understatement to say that he knew very little of the kind of hormones that accompanied a pregnant woman.

"Dora?" His face was close to hers, filled with concern, "What's wrong? What hurt? Are you alright?"

"No." She glared at him, though there was no real anger or malice in it, "Stop poking, you make her wriggle and now I have a foot embedded in my bladder. Go back to sleep." Sighing, she firmly closed her eyes, trying to return to the warmth of much needed rest. Slowly, Remus leant back and turned off the light, still watching her face with eyes full of concern. He lay back, looking up into the darkness above him, very slowly moving to rest a hand on top of his wife's, smiling widely as she nestled her head against his shoulder. A moment of contented silence passed.

"Oh, bugger." Remus had just been drifting off to sleep when he heard the muffled whisper from beside him. He decided to do nothing as Tonks began wriggling, moving around as she tried desperately to find a comfortable position to sleep in, "It's no good." She muttered and, a moment later, the glow of the bedside lamp filled the small room. His wife was sat on the edge of the bed, one arm wrapped around her pregnant stomach and the other shielding her eyes from the bright light. Struggling briefly as she went to stand up, Tonks continued to swear quietly under her breath. She decided in that moment that she _really_ didn't like being seven months pregnant.

"We are not having any more children." She scowled, massaging out the aches in her back whilst taking small, careful steps towards the door of their en-suite bathroom, "We are stopping after this ones born. Two will be plenty." Still muttering to herself, she disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Remus sprawled out on the bed, doing his very best not to risk laughter at her constant complaints.

"I always wanted three." He said softly as she entered the room again, rubbing at the dark bags under her eyes, "One boy and two girls." He was met with a glare that would've seemed more likely to come from Snape than a woman in her late twenties.

"Well you're not the one who has to carry them round for nine months." She scowled at him, sitting down on the edge of the bed and yawning once more, "Then having to force them out of something the size of a- I don't know, but it bloody hurts. If it was men who had to go through with all that, the world would be a much emptier place. And-"

"I'll stop you there." He cut her off with a slight laugh and comforting smile, "Anyway, they're not too bad once they're born."

"You're saying that about the two year old who yesterday told me it was the elephant under the stairs that nearly blew up the kitchen." Tonks couldn't help but smile as she said it, nearly forgetting to complain as she lay back down.

"In all fairness Dora," Remus grinned, turning to face his wife with a teasing smile fixed on his face, "I think it was you who nearly blew up the kitchen."

"Oh very funny Mr Lupin." She glared at him, but it didn't hide the small twitch of her lips, "I'm telling you, we've raised a pyromaniac. Now shut up and let me sleep."

"No." Slyly, he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, spreading a hand out over the curve of their second child, "I don't think I will. And you won't be able to stop me."

"You forget, Remus John Lupin," she smiled innocently, "That I am an auror, and I will hex your pretty face so badly even I won't be able to love it." Chuckling softly, Remus looked at his wife, lying on her back with her arms folded stubbornly over her pregnant stomach. Unable to resist it, he placed another kiss on the end of her nose, smirking as she blushed slightly.

"We should start thinking of names." He pointed out quietly, moving slightly and resting his head on the curve of his wife's pregnancy. Smiling up at her, he pressed an ear to her stomach, listening for the heartbeat he'd heard so many times before.

"Yes, I suppose so." Tonks murmured in agreement, running a hand through her lover's soft hair, "I like Gemma, for a girl of course." Yawning slightly, she giggled as Remus pressed a soft kiss to her navel, smiling up at her.

"You hear that little one?" He whispered, just loud enough for his spouse to hear, "Your mummy wants to call you Gemma." He spoke with his lips still pressed to her swollen stomach, a wide smile on his face and a sparkle in his dark brown eyes, "Like a little jewel. I like Marina, but I don't think mummy agrees with that."

"I'm not calling my child Marina, sorry love, but really?" His wife smiled, her eyebrows rising in quiet scepticism, "Poor little thing doesn't deserve to be named after the bloody ocean. Gemma, maybe Alexandra, or even Ophelia, but not Marina. I'm not carrying a child for nine months only to go and call it 'Sea'." Remus chuckled at her remark, thinking to himself that if anyone had experience with strange names, it would be his wife, "What about if it's a boy?" Tonks murmured after a moment of silence. She ran one hand through her husband's brown hair, a sigh of contentment forming on her lips.

"Alastor." He answered, still smiling up at her from where his head leant against her stomach, "Or just something simple like Luke or Isaac."

"I like Alastor." The young woman nodded, her sharp pink hair seemingly fading a shade or two as she said it, "But no way would I ever let you teach him the phrase 'constant vigilance'." Remus laughed again, slightly louder that time as he struggled to stifle it. Dora's top had slowly slid up her body, leaving her stomach completely exposed. Remus kissed at her navel again, smirking at her slight squeal as his greying stubble grazed across her bare skin.

"I can't wait to meet them." He smiled, slipping a hand into his wife's as he looked up at her. Slight tears glistened in his eyes, but the wide grin told her they were tears of joy instead of sadness, "I love you so much Dora." He murmured, sitting up again and moving closer to her, pulling her into a tight hug before she could react, "And thank you, for everything." Remus leaned forward, one hand resting on his wife's cheek. Pressing a soft kiss on her lips, he couldn't help but smile at how lucky he'd been. Tonks pulled away first, leaning back against the headboard of the bed and pulling her overly stretched vest top back down, leaving her hand rested on her stomach.

At first, Remus followed her back, attempting to recapture her lips in yet another gentle kiss. Sitting up fully, he stroked his thumb against her cheek, dark eyes so full of love that Tonks couldn't help but feel the luckiest woman alive.

"You know it's impossible." She whispered, reaching up and running a finger across his lower lip.

"What is?" His brow furrowed, the confusion evident on his face.

"Looking in both eyes at once." The light haired woman answered in a soft, quiet voice, still absentmindedly playing with her lover's lips, "You can't do it, you can only ever look into one." His frown lessening slightly, Remus moved his face as close to his wife's as he could, their noses pressing together as his eyes flicked between each of hers. Huffing softly, he sat back again, attempting to do as she had said. Finding himself unable to, his frown once more deepened and a slight pout appeared on his lips, "See," she giggled, "It's impossible, can't be done." Once more running her gentle fingers up through his greying hair, Dora grinned, rolling her eyes in mock exasperation as he pressed a kiss to her forearm.

"I love you." Remus murmured, "All two and a half of you. You mean the world to me." Opening her mouth to answer, Tonks found herself cut off by a quiet knock at the door.

"Mummy?" A soft voice called out, slightly muffled but unmistakably that of their son. Another few taps on the door, followed by the sound of it swinging open. The two year old stood in the doorway, blinking in the sudden bright light that he faced in the room before him. Teddy had seemed to decide upon electric blue hair for the night, clashing terribly with his green pyjamas.

"Hello little one." Tonks smiled down at him, sitting up a little straighter in bed as she spoke, "Are you alright?" Still stood awkwardly in the doorway, Teddy shuffled his feet, holding his teddy bear (Padfoot) tight to his chest.

"Bad dream." He whimpered, chewing on the ear of the worn dog teddy. Sighing, Tonks spread her arms out, beckoning for him to go to her. Waddling across the room on unsteady legs, the little boy pulled himself up onto the bed, tackling the mountain of his mother's stomach to snuggle down between his parents. With a brief flick of his wand, Remus had both shut the door and slightly dimmed the lights, moving over to make room for his son, "Stay with you?" He asked quietly, wrapping his pudgy arms as far around his dad as he could reach.

"Of course, Teddy bear." The man replied, gently kissing the top of his son's head with a small smile, "But we're sleeping, okay?"

"Okay daddy." The little boy smiled, yawning as he said it. Pulling the covers up around him, Tonks couldn't help but smile. Her two boys, curled up with the same contented expression as they slowly fell back asleep. Gently kissing each forehead in turn and resting a hand on the newest addition to the family, she felt a soft warmth in her chest. Flicking out the light and lying back down, she found herself unable to describe it as any thing other than pride. Even after everything, she still considered herself the luckiest person currently on Earth, and they meant the world to her.


End file.
